Demon City
by Reaper5
Summary: Inuyasha is in high school and the leader of the Demon Dog Gang who protects the area from other gangs. Kagome is the new girl in the mixed human and demon city. He must protect her while teaching her bout the city. couldn't really think of a good summary
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Reaper5 here. Formally Animefanboy5. Decided to change my pen name. I know I haven't written a new chapter or story in a while but I'm outta school soon n I feel like writing again so this is a new story but if u want me to write for Purified! again let me know.**

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up" *groan* "Wake up" *groan* "WAKE UP!" hits him

"goddamn Sesshomaru" jumps up "You don't have to hit me"

"When you don't wake up when I call you I'll have to do it by other means. Inuyasha"

Sesshomaru said agitated.

"What you wake me for." Inuyasha said laying back down

"School you dimwit" Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru turn to walk out and the fluffy thing on his arm tickled Inuyasha's nose making him sneeze.

"Dammit Sesshomaru must you always wear that thing. Come to think of it I have never seen you take it off."

"Shut up n go to school. Just looking at your face makes me wanna punch it." Sesshomaru said slightly pissed off. Not because of what Inuyasha said but because he can't stand him.

"I guess the old man still has you in check huh. You better calm yourself." Inuyasha said

"Father said nothing about me beating you to a pulp. You are so lucky we have to stay in this house or Ida been kicked you out a long ass time ago. Now if you're done with your shit talking I have work to do n you have a school to go to." Sesshomaru said as he starts toward his study.

"Yea go to your study ya fruit cake"

Sesshomaru whips around.

_On the street_

"Wow look at that scar on your face. You musta really pissed your brother off."

"Shut up Miroku. The only thing keeping him at bay is the agreement he and my father has."

_Flashback_

"That's unfair why should I lose control over the western lands because of that half breed." Sesshomaru argued "First you give him Tetsusaiga which I'm still pissed off about and now you tell me take care of him. This is bullshit."

"Look son this is just until he graduates. But if he dies and you had anything to do with his death you will lose everything. When he moves out you won't have to care for him anymore. Do you understand?"

"Yea, but once he gets to high school he's on his own."

"Fine. Now that his mother and I are now dead he needs someone to look after him. Try not to let your anger get the better of you. If I have to come here again it won't be pleasant." He said as he vanished

"I understand. Look half breed I know your there. You can stop hiding. When you get to high school I want you out of this house. Until then stay out of my way. Sesshomaru said as he went to his room.

_End of Flashback_

"That's how it is. Now I'm looking for a place to stay. You think you can help me Miroku? Miroku? Where'd you go? Dammit"

"So ladies how about we go back to my place to study anatomy." Miroku flirting as usual

"Why do I even bother" Inuyasha said

"Miroku"

"Ugh what do you want Inu- oh Sango uh why you look beautiful." Miroku said trying to save himself

"So you want to study anatomy huh." Sango said cracking her knuckles

"Uh yea it's for a test come on help me out Inuyasha"

"I'm sorry but your hole is too deep for me to pull you out" Inuyasha said sitting down to watch

"Sango let's talk Sango stop Sango!"

"You didn't have to hit me so hard." Miroku said rubbing his cheek

"Well you didn't have to womanize"

"I'm surprised that you two are still going together." Inuyasha said "Is that Shippo?"

A small fox demon ran up to the group with an urgent look on his face.

"Inuyasha glad I found you" Shippo said panting

"What happened?"

"Koga and his gang are waiting for you at the school gate." Shippo said still panting

"Damn I'm tired of the damn wolf tribe gang" Inuyasha said "Miroku keep the rest of the gang out of this I'll deal with Koga myself"

"Ok but if you're in trouble we're jumping in"

"Fine" Inuyasha said as he took off running for the school.

"Well if it isn't Inuyasha leader of the demon dog gang. Oh you're alone well that's unfortunate. Wait there's your little gang" Koga said as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran up

"I am so sick of you wolf boy I'm surprised a coward like you only brought two people with you. Oh don't worry about them they're stayin outta this." Inuyasha said

The two people with Koga were about to jump Inuyasha until Koga put his hand up stopping them.

"But Koga" they said

"Ginta, Hakkaku let me handle this mutt. Alright Inuyasha lets do this"

"You shouldn't have stopped them Koga"

"Enough talking let's go"

"My thoughts exactly" Inuyasha said as he charged at Koga

Koga dodged with his speed (in this story his speed natural but runs a little slower) started punching. Inuyasha turned to him and started punching. In no time a crowd had formed to watch them go at it. They kept on trading blows. A girl with dark hair walked up to Sango and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh is this Shikon Academy?" asked the girl

"Yea uh you might wanna wait to go in."

"What's going on?"

"My friend Inuyasha is fighting the leader of the wolf tribe gang. Don't worry though they do this all the time and don't hurt anyone else. Are you a new student?"

"Yea I just moved here. When this is over can you show me to the principal's office?"

"Sure I'm Sango"

"I'm Kagome Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" A voice said as two charms appear on Inuyasha and Koga's foreheads and they both fall to the ground. "I'm so sick of you two always fighting. Come to my office."

With that the two float in the air and followed the elderly woman floating.

"That was principal Kaede. You can follow them to her office." Sango said

"Ok thanks see ya." Kagome said as she walked off

"Uh Shippo can I ask you a question?" Sango asked

"Yea"

"Why are you even here? You're not old enough to be here."

"Uhh I was just passing by."

"Whatever."

_Office_

"What is wrong with you two? Why do you constantly have to fight? Koga you don't even go to this school. You're supposed to be at Youkai academy down the block. It's a shame when the principal from another school knows who you are. Koga go to school." Kaede said

"Fine. This ain't over mutt." Koga said as he walked out.

When he walked out Kagome walked in.

"Excuse me but they told me to see you."

"Ah Miss Higurashi here's your schedule. I wanted to give you a tour of school but I have a lot of work to do. Inuyasha I'll overlook this incident if you take Kagome on a tour around the school."

"You mean I get to miss class to walk around the school and point out things. Sweet let's go Kugomi" Inuyasha said walking out

"It's Kagome."

"Yea whatever let's go."

"Kagome. Don't let him do anything stupid." Kaede said

"Ok"

"Hurry up" Inuyasha said getting impatient

"Coming"

_School Grounds_

"Let me see you schedule. Looks like you're in class 1-A with me." Inuyasha said

"Quick question uh are you a demon?" Kagome asked staring at him

"What's wrong with you? Quit staring. Yea I'm a demon well half demon anyway. You've never seen a demon before."

"No the city I came from is a human only city."

"Well this city has a lot of demons here but don't worry there is an extremely strong barrier around this city that sap all our powers. We can still use them it's just that they're very very weak. The outskirts where I live doesn't have a barrier though so you shouldn't go around there unless you're with someone. Shall we start?" He said as he bent over to brush off his pants.

"One more thing."

"What."

"Are these real." She said tugging on his ear

"Ow! Yes they are now I would appreciate you letting them go."

"Sorry."

"Thank you. Let's go."

"The school is split into separate buildings. Building A is where all the classes are. You go there for three hours then you have lunch. During lunch you can do anything you want. After every hour of class you have 30 minutes of break. During break you can do anything except eat unless you leave. You getting all this?"

"Yeah"

"Ok so Building B is where all the non academic stuff is. That's the building I'm going to show you. Come on."

_Building B_

"This is the garden where you can get all the herbs and spices you need."

"So it's ok if I just take one."

"No you need to pay for them. If you want one go to that hut over and talk to Jinenji. He runs this garden."

"What would I need herbs and spices for?"

"A lot of people like to make their own food in the home ec room. I go out to eat."

"Oh"

"Moving on. Let's go inside."

"I heard you were the leader of a gang."

"Damn information spreads fast yea I am who told you."

"A girl named Sango I think that's her name. She said she was your friend."

"Yea she is. You might wanna watch out for her boyfriend Miroku though he is very lecherous."

"Is he that bad?"

"Well except for his hand finding girls butts to be the best thing in the world he's alright. Don't worry about the gang stuff though we mostly protect the area from other gangs trying to take over. Now if you're done asking questions can we continue I'd like to get this over with."

"Ok ok."

"Now there's only two places you need to concern yourself with. The human gym which is through here and the cafeteria which serves the shittiest food in the world. That's why I eat elsewhere."

"So there's a demon gym?"

"Yea its right across from the human gym."

"is it any different?"

"It has a special barrier that keeps humans out because the whole power suppression thing is lifted here and its dangerous for humans."

"Can't you guys get hurt?"

"No that barrier also keeps us from getting hurt. We'll get scratches, bruises and feel pain but no major injuries. Although humans can't enter if you have something that has a demonic aura on it then the barrier will let you pass. Me, my ex girlfriend Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango would sneak in here to skip class. Ok that enough I'm done. Do you have any questions?"

"Nope."

"Good. Anything else you gotta do here?"

"Nope. All I came here for is the tour."

"You need a lift home."

I was going to walk but I guess it's alright. Do you have a car?"

"What the hell is a car?" Oh yea those things that roll. No I don't have one."

"Then how were you gonna give me a ride."

"I was sorta gonna carry you. Let me think uh here." He said as he kneeled down to let her on his back.

"You just want me to climb on?"

"Yea."

"Ok. Do you that shrine at the top of that tall hill?" she said as she climbed onto his back

"Yea that's far from here you really walked all the way?"

"Yea. Do you have some sorta teleportation power or something.?"

"No"  
"Then how are you going to take me home?"

"Heh hold on tight." He said as he took off

Inuyasha went flying from rooftop to rooftop. Kagome was screaming for the first five minutes but eventually started to enjoy flying through the air at such a high speed.

"Is that your house?"

"Yea."

"Ok hold on."

Inuyasha took one final big leap and landed in front of Kagome's front door.

"Thanks for the ride."

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" A little boy said running out from the side of the shrine.

"Who's this?" Inuyasha asked

"My little brother Sota and this is my mom." Kagome said as her mother came over

"And who might you be."

"His name is Inuyasha. He gave me the tour at school." Kagome said

"Let me guess you're a half demon aren't you."

"How can you tell?" Inuyasha asked

"I've been around demons all my life so I can tell."

"I didn't know that mom." Sota said

"That's why I moved here with your grandfather this is one of the only peaceful city where humans and demons coexist. Enough about me Mr. Inuyasha would you like to come inside for some tea."

"Sure thanks"

**End**

**I woulda written more but I'm tired and wanted to upload this. This is gonna be action and romance and maybe something else if feel like it. Couldn't really think of a better title**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up. Reaper5 here. I got my first job so I won't have all the free time I thought would have. The job is only for four hours n we don't do much so I write there. I'm also thinking of doing a fanfic for Samurai Champloo. Enough talking here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

_Kagome's House_

"Here you go" Kagome's mom said as she handed Inuyasha the tea

"Thanks"

"So where do you stay?"

"Uh on the outskirts of town where the barrier is lifted with my brother Sesshomaru though I don't think I'll be staying there for too much longer."

"Where have I heard that name before? You mean the son of the Great Dog Demon Inutaisho?"

"Mom you're freaking me out. How do you know so much."Kagome asked

"I used to live in the western lands and served him. I remember a little boy by that name. You must be the son he had before he died.

"How come you never told us this before mom?" Sota asked

"Because you never asked." Their mom said "I also heard that you are the current leader of the Demon Dog Gang."

"God does everybody know. Does that cat know too. Wait when'd that cat get here.?" Inuyasha said as the cat was rubbing on him.

"Buyo get of him." Kagome said as she picked up the cat.

"While I'd love to continue this conversation I really should be getting home."Inuyasha said getting up

"Come back anytime and have a safe trip." Kagome's mom said as she walked Inuyasha to the door.

"Thanks see ya." Inuyasha said as he leapt onto a building.

Inuyasha leapt from rooftop to rooftop until he made to where his house was supposed to be but was just an empty lot.

"WTF! I know I didn't take a wrong turn. Where's my house ." Inuyasha said to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and called Sesshomaru

"What half breed"

"Where's the hell is the house?"

"What are you talking about?"

"There is an empty lot where our house is supposed to be."

"Oh yea I forgot about that. Remember when I said that when you grow up you were out of the house."

"Yea but what did you with the house?"

"That was a spiritual house so when I removed the seal the house vanished."

"A warning would've been great."

"I warned you years ago."

"What about my stuff?"

"There's a small black jewel on the ground. It's a magical storage container that can hold a great number of things. I put all of your stuff in there plus $100,000 to get you started. This way father can't say anything."

"How do I activate it?"

"You figure it out. I've already done more than I had to. And do me a favor lose this number." Sesshomaru said as he hung up.

"Damn it. I guess I'll call someone. Damn my battery's dead. Where am I supposed to go? I know." He said as he took off.

_Miroku's House_

*knock knock* "What do you what do you want Inuyasha" Miroku said as he answered the door.

"Do you think I could stay here for a week or two so I can get a place to live."

"Sesshomaru finally kicked you out huh."

"Yeah"

"Well I would love to help but I have a strict no males policy."

"You can't lift that policy for a couple of weeks?"

"No"

"What kinda monk are you?"

"The kind that doesn't let guys stay in my house." Miroku said as he closed the door.

"Damn monk. Ok next."

_Sango's House_

*knock knock* "Who is it. Oh Inuyasha what do you want?" Sango said as she answered the door.

"My brother kicked me out and I need a place to stay while I find a place to live. Can I stay here."

"I would love to but as you know I'm a demon slayer and if my friends find out that I'm friends with a demon except for Kilala they're gonna flip. Ask Miroku."

"Did that and he said he has a no males policy. Thanks anyway."

"Sorry I couldn't help."Sango said as she closed the door.

"Damn who's left?"

_Koga's House_

"What the hell am I thinking?" Inuyasha said as he was about to knock but then took off.

_Street_

"Damn it there's no one left." Inuyasha said to himself.

Kagome was walking home with groceries in her arms when she saw Inuyasha.

"Is that Inuyasha" Kagome said "Hey Inuyasha!" She called to him

"Huh oh Kagome" He said as he walked over to him

"Hey Inuyasha. What's wrong you look upset"

"Nothing. Well I'm in a bit of a jam. That asshole Sesshomaru kicked me out and I need a place to stay until I find an apartment or something."

"How long do you think you need?"

"A week or two maybe. This city is so crowded it may be hard. Do you know someone that'll put me up?"

"I may be able to let you stay with us. We have plenty of spare rooms."

"I don't wanna be a bother."

"Don't worry about it"

"Well thanks here let me carry your bags." Inuyasha said as he grabbed the bags and knelt down. "Wanna lift?"

"You sure I mean you are carrying my bags."

"Well you are letting me stay at your house."

"It's a shrine not a house and that's only if my mom says it's ok."

"Well let's go and see. Come on get on."

"Ok I guess." Kagome said as she climbed onto his back

After she climbed onto his back he leaped into the air going full speed toward Kagome's shrine. Even though she has been on his back before she still hasn't fully gotten used to it. After a few rooftops they landed in front of door.

"Thanks Inuyasha. That doesn't hurt running o-n concrete barefoot."

"Demon skin is much tougher than human skin."

"Ok I'll take the bags and ask my mom if it's ok. Wait out here" Kagome said as she took the bags and walked into her shrine.

When Kagome walked into the house Inuyasha started to smell something familiar.

"Wait I know that smell. What is it? It can't be!"

"Hello Inuyasha."

"Naraku! What the hell are you doing in this city?"

"Don't worry I'm not here to kill you, yet. Just was in the area thought I'd drop by."

"Yea right since when do you ever just drop by. Now taste the sharp end of my Tessaiga!" Inuyasha said as he swung at him

"Always so quick to fight. Like I said before I'm not here to fight." He said as he dodged

"Then why are you here." He said with his sword still in his hand

"Let's just say I'll be observing for the time being."

"Inuyasha who's this?" Kagome said walking out of her house.

"Kagome get back inside!"

"Ahh this is Kagome the priestess that's supposed to be on the same spiritual level as Kikyo. I guess coming to this city was a good move after all." said Naraku

"You stay away from her you bastard!" Inuyasha said as he lunged at Naraku.

"Well I'll be going. Here's a parting gift." Naraku said as he dodged and popped a smokescreen of miasma.

The miasma quickly disappeared. Kagome was too far away to be affected.

"Damn he got away."

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome said running to him

"Yea I'm fi-"Inuyasha said as he passed out.

"Inuyasha! Wake up! Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled as she shook him.

**Wasn't gonna leave it on a cliffhanger but in tired of writing so you'll have to wait for the next chapter. I'll be up soon. Please review. Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up Reaper5 here. I know it's been a while but here's chapter 3**

_**Chapter 3**_

*groan*"Goddamn head is fucking killing me." Inuyasha said sitting up "Where am I?"

"Oh good your awake. Here drink this." Kagome said hand him a cup

"Thanks" He said as he drank the strange smelling juice "Ew oh god what's in this?"

"Well there's frog eyes, poison oak, Norwegian cockroach, wasabi, sea cucumb-"

"Don't say another word cause I'm about to puke."

"It's a family remedy that cures almost any cold."

"I'll take my chances being sick."

"How do you feel?"

"Oddly better. How long have I been out?"

"About 3 days"

"Oh you're finally up" Sango said as she and Miroku walked in

"Hey guys" Inuyasha said

"What happened" Miroku asked

Inuyasha told them everything that happened.

"I think that he's here for me" Inuyasha said

"I don't think so." Sango said

"What makes you think that?" Inuyasha said

"Well as we know Naraku is a master at hiding his presence. So if he came here to kill you then he wouldn't have let you catch his sent." Said Sango

"Yea he's here for something but it's not to kill you. Although that could be a bonus for him. I'm glad he's after your ass and not mine." Miroku said

"Thanks asshole that makes me feel much better. From what I saw I don't think we need to worry right now. He didn't look like he was planning anything." Inuyasha said

"In that case I'm leaving. You coming Sango?" Miroku said walking out

"Yea see ya'll later." She said as she walked out with Miroku

"See ya" Kagome said

"Look Kagome you aren't apart of our gang or these fights so you don't have to get involved." Inuyasha said with a serious look on his face.

"I want to help out anyway I can."

"Then let's make it official. You are now apart of the Demon Dog Gang. You must promise to not let any rat bastard cause trouble around this area by either stopping them yourself or by calling one of us. Agreed?"

"Agreed" She said laughing "Who's all in this gang?"

"Well it's just me, Miroku, Sango and you at the moment. Hey did your mom ever say if it's ok."

"Yea that's why we're in this room. This is where you'll be staying"

"Cool. *ring* Hello. Where. Right now? Ok fine yeah yeah I'm coming. *click* That was Shippo. Apparently he's being attacked by some bullies down at the park. *sigh* I gotta go help him." Inuyasha said as he got up to leave.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No just stay here. I'll be back soon." He said as he left

"Be careful."

Inuyasha ran towards the park where Shippo was. When he got there he saw two large demons chasing Shippo.

"Ok Inuyasha for the first time ever it's time to think before you act so don't jump out there." His mind said to him as he jumped out there. "Ok you jumped out there but don't punch anybody." His mind said to his as he punched a guy in the face. ""Ok you punched a guy but don't pull out-"

"Tessaiga!" He yelled as he drew and swung his sword.

"Goddamn it I quit" his mind said

"Inuyasha you came!" Shippo said as he jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "See my friend Inuyasha's here so you better run."

The two demons looked and smiled at each other.

"Shippo get back. Let me handle this. So what's your problem?"

"So you're Inuyasha the leader of the Demon Dog Gang." They said

"Yea let me guess you guys are apart of some gang trying to make a name for yourselves and used Shippo to get to me."

"Wow he just guessed that whole thing buy anyway Inuyasha of the Demon Dog Gang prepared to taste the power of Gen and Jin of the Red Tiger Gang!" They both said as they did some weird pose.

"Wtf?"

Both of them charged at him. He dodged and put his sword up because he felt as though he didn't need it to fight them. They lunged at him and he dodged but this time managed to trip both of them. When they were falling he caught them by sinking his claws into their necks.

"Now if you promise to leave peacefully then I'll let you go. Otherwise I'll kill you now."

"Hehe that's what you think." They both said as they exploded with a large puff of smoke

"Damn what's in this smo-" Inuyasha said as he blacked out

"Oh my god we actually took down Inuyasha." Gen said

"Don't get so excited. It was a dirty trick." Jin said

"Well whatever let's just hurry up and kill him before he gets up." Gen as he pulled a blade and prepared to thrust it into Inuyasha's neck when a charm appeared on each of their foreheads.

"Wtf is this I can't move." Jin said

"HIRAIKOTSU!" They heard a voice yell as a giant boomerang came flying toward them and killed them both in one strike.

"Have fun In the netherworld assholes." The voice said

"Damn Sango you even cut through the steel bench."Miroku said looking at the newly destroyed bench.

"Look I'm tired so my aim isn't that great right now. You're lucky it didn't hit you when it came back." Sango said walking toward Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Damn Inuyasha knocked out twice in two chapters."Miroku said "How's Shippo?"

"He's out too. From the residue I say that it was two explodable puppets filled with very strong sent pellets."

"You really know your stuff."

"Couldn't call myself a demon slayer if I didn't. Now should we take them to Kagome's house to rest?"

"We could or we could do this. WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" He said slapping Inuyasha repeatedly.

"Did it work?"

"No let's just take them."

"Ok Kilala come here. Take these two to Kagome's house. You know that shrine that we went to. When you get there give her this note.

*roar*

Kilala took off

"Now I gotta get this damn thing fixed that bench did a number on it."

"That's why you should learn to calm down and aim."

"Oh you mean like this." She said as she pick up a big rock and hit him in the arm with it.

"Yea except with me not being the goddamn target!" He said holding his arm

_Kagome's Shrine_

Kilala landed in front of their door and roared. Kagome and Sota came outside and were scared because neither of them has seen Kilala transformed.

"Sota get behind me. What are you and what have done to Inuyasha." Kagome said picking up a pole and holding it defensively.

Kilala lowered herself to the ground and gently knocked Inuyasha and Shippo the ground and transformed into her kitten form.

"Kilala is that you? What happened?"

"Is that a note in her mouth sis?" Sota asked taking the note from her.

*mew*

"What does it say?" Kagome asked

"It says they were knocked out by sent pellets. When the wake up they're going to have bad headaches so give them some pain medication. Thanks. Sango."

"How many times is he gonna get knocked out?"

"How are we supposed to get them upstairs?" Sota asked.

*groan* "My head." Inuyasha said getting up. "How'd I end up here?"

"Oh you woke up, How are you feeling?" Sota asked

"My head's killing me. And for some strange reason my cheeks hurt. Other than that I'm fine."

"Want any medication?" Kagome asked

"No. I'm ok. I'ma take Shippo home and go to sleep."

"He can stay here."

"That's ok I'll be right back."

Inuyasha took Shippo and took off with Kilala behind him. Kagome and Sota went back in the house and went to sleep. About twenty minutes later Inuyasha came home and followed suit.

_The Next Morning_

*yawn* Inuyasha got up out of the bed and walked toward the bathroom. He saw that someone was in it so he waited. A few minutes later Kagome walked out with nothing but a towel on.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Kagome said

"God what I wouldn't give for that towel to fall." Inuyasha said to himself

"Did you say something?"

"….."

"Inuyasha"

"…huh oh um I didn't say anything. A…are you done in the bathroom?"

"Yea it's all yours." She said as she went into her room.

Inuyasha took a quick shower and put on his usual red robe. He met up with Kagome at the front door and took off for the school leaping over rooftops. When they landed in front of the school, Koga was there talking to some people.

"Goddamn it why is he always here." Inuyasha said walking towards Koga's group. "Why are you here wolf boy."

"Well if it isn't the mutt. Didn't you hear I got transferred here cause my school all of a sudden became a humans only school.

"Really, you expecting me to believe that in the middle of the damn year the just suddenly changed it. Yea right why don't you leave before I mess that pretty face of yours up."

"Calm down Inuyasha, what he says is true. Youkai Academy just became Ningen Academy for unexplained reason."

"Kaede why are you here?" Inuyasha asked

"That's Principal Kaede to you and I'm here to stop any fighting between the two of you."

"That's right mutt I'm gonna be here from now on so you better not get in my way." Koga said

"Why don't you can the attitude before I skin and make a coat outta you."Inuyasha said

"Why don't you come and try it dog shit."

"Now that is enough. I don't have time to babysit the two of you. I have a lot of paperwork to do so I have to head back to my office. I don't want to hear any word of fighting between the two of you. Understand."

"*sigh* Yes" They both said

"Good." Kaede said as she walked back to her office. "I'm too damn old for this crap." She said to herself.

Kagome started to walk toward the main door when Koga cut her off.

"Hey is your name as beautiful as your face?" Koga asked "My name is Koga leader of the Wolf Tribe Gang and yours is?"

"Kagome." She said slightly blushing

"His name is Dickwad leader of the Fag Tribe Gang. You don't have to concern yourself with him." Inuyasha said

"That's it. Principal Kaede said no fighting but I just can't stand the annoying sound of your fucking voice." Koga said taking a fighting stance.

"Let's go I'm gonna shut that mouth of yours once and for all." Inuyasha said taking a fighting stance.

**Ugh I'm done with this chapter. I'm gonna get started on chapter 4 asap. Please review cause it lets me know how you all like my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey what's up? Reaper5 here. I know you guys want the next chapter so here it is. Woulda had it up sooner but my mom accidentally deleted it before I could upload so I had to start over plus I've been busy with school. It's a good thing I keep everything in a notebook. Now without further adue here's chapter 4. Remember to review.**

**Chapter 4**

"Should we stop them?" Kagome asked watching the two trade blows.

"Get back here asshole!" Inuyasha yelled

Koga ran and Inuyasha chased. Koga turned around and flip kicked Inuyasha in the chin. Inuyasha recovered and roundhouse kicked him in the head in retaliation. They went back to trading punches and the occasional kick.

"*sigh* I'll stop them." Miroku said

He took out some charms and threw them at the two. They hit their mark and stuck to their foreheads and the two froze in place.

"What the hell Miroku. Why can't I move?" Inuyasha said

Miroku dragged Inuyasha to the main building's door. Ginta and Hakakku carried Koga to the other side of the building and tried to remove the charm with no success. They didn't see who threw the charm and didn't know who to go to.

"I got some charms from Kaede for my monk studies. Thanks to your stupid fights I now only have two left. I'm trying to learn more about these charms but your fights are making the process much more difficult." Miroku said.

"That's all well and good but do you think you can get this damn thing off of me." Inuyasha said getting irritated.

"Only if you promise to calm down."

"I promise not to rip off your head and shove it up your ass so you can watch me kick the shit out of you."

"Done?"

"Yea. Just take this off."

"Sure be right back."

"Wait. Where the hell are you going?"

"To ask Kaede how to remove the charm." he said walking the building.

"What the- You son of a bitch!"

"I figured this would happen." Sango said "Kilala take Inuyasha to Kaede's office please."

Kilala meowed then transformed. Since Miroku left and neither of the girls could lift Inuyasha Kilala had to pick Inuyasha up in her mouth and Kagome and Sango pushed him onto her back. She began walking towards the office.

"Is it okay to have a giant cat walk around the school?" Kagome asked

"Yea since she's always around me and she's my transportation people got used to her and no one minds."

"Why did you send Inuyasha to Kaede's office when Miroku said he was going?"

"Because if I know that monk, and I do, he never made it to her office. Actually if you noticed he went into the main building and not the office building. Come on."

The two walked inside only to find Miroku talking to a couple of pretty girls.

"So ladies, how about we go back to my place and-"

"And what monk?" Sango interrupted cracking her knuckles.

"Sango! I thought you were outside with Inuyasha." Miroku said backing up.

"I sent Kilala to take Inuyasha to Kaede's office to get that charm removed. Now what were you saying?"

"Uhh…OH MY GOD! Inuyasha what happened to you!" He said with a horrified look on his face.

Sango and Kagome whipped around to find nothing. When they turned back around Miroku was gone out the door.

"Get back here I'm not done with you!" Sango yelled chasing him.

"Well this sucks." Kagome said "Well I guess I'll head to class."

**Office Building**

"I'll kill that monk next time I see him." Inuyasha said walking out of the office building rubbing his forehead.

Miroku bumped into Inuyasha as he ran past almost knocking him over. Sango wasn't too far behind.

"Miroku get back here!" Inuyasha said joining the chase.

Inuyasha jumped up a tree and ran along the branches. The branches ran perfectly together. These weren't normal, natural trees but special trees planted by the school for students who'd rather be in the trees than on the ground. Inuyasha quickly caught up to Miroku and pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Inuyasha, what the hell? Get off me. If you don't she'll catch up." Miroku said squirming.

"Too late you lecherous monk." Sango said walking up to them.

"What did he do to you?" Inuyasha asked

"While he was supposed to be finding out how to remove your charm, he was talking to a couple of girls."

"I figured that. That's why I told Kaede to go ahead and remove it. I found out that only the person who put it on can safely remove it. The only other ways are to let it wear off or have some other person with strong spiritual powers remove it."

"Why didn't you let it wear off then?" Sango asked

"Because that could take hours or days. Since she removed by forceful means it left a mark that won't go away for a week." Inuyasha said lifting up his bangs revealing the kanji for paralyze burned into his forehead.

"Damn." Sango and Miroku said

"Now back to you asshole. I would beat you but I think Sango going to do much worse. Inuyasha said letting him go.

"Inuyasha please help me." Miroku said

"Nah I don't really feel like it but you should ask Sango maybe she'll help you. Oh wait…that's the person that's going to kill. Oh well see ya." Inuyasha said taking off.

"Sango why don't we talk about this." Miroku said

"I have an idea of how you can make it up to me." Sango said

"How?"

"A date."

"That's it? I was expecting some form of pain."

"Not just any date. I expect this to be one of the best, most expensive date of your life."

"I have a feeling that I'm gonna be broke by the time this is over. *sigh* Well let's go to class before we're late."

The next couple days went by with nothing much happening. Miroku nearly went broke with his make up date with Sango. She wasn't kidding when she said it was going to be expensive.

**Lunch At School 2 Days Later**

The gang was sitting at their usual table talking amongst themselves and eating.

"You know Miroku I've always wondered why your hand is wrapped up in those beads." Kagome said

Inuyasha and Sango exchanged looks.

"This thing has always been a conversation starter. Well you know that demon Naraku right."

"Yea"

"Well his father (Naraku is the same age as them) placed a curse on my grandfather that opened up a big hole in his hand. This proved to be a blessing and a curse. The blessing part is that it can be used as a weapon. It leads to a void that can suck up nearly anything. The curse part is that it constantly gets bigger and eventually devours the user and everything within a certain radius. Unfortunately for my father and I the curse is transferred to all males of the family."

"How do you get rid of it?"

"The death of the caster, or so we thought. Turns out the curse passes between offspring since Naraku's father died. Now to completely get rid of it Naraku has to die. But luckily for me there's medicine for it so it's not much of a problem anymore. If only they developed the medicine a few years ago maybe my father would still be alive." he explained with a sad look.

"I'm so sorry. Do you want a hug?" Kagome said with a sympathetic look her face.

"Yea that would be nice." Miroku said he stood up and held out his arms.

As Kagome hugged him, his hand went straight for her butt. She slapped him so hard that the whole cafeteria heard it. Everyone looked until they realized it was Miroku who is constantly getting hit.

"I actually felt sorry for you! Why didn't you guys warn me?" Kagome said holding her butt.

"If didn't figure it out from what he's done before then it's best you find it out this way." Inuyasha said

"You really are pathetic you know that." Sango said

"Its my hand. It just does things." Miroku said holding his cheek. "I think the medicine taints it."

"Don't try to pull that. I knew you way before you got that medicine and you've always been this way." Inuyasha said "You've told that story t every girl that's asked you about your hand and somehow they always hug you."

"I think I was the only one that didn't give you a hug for that story." Sango said.

"And somehow you two ended up together." Inuyasha said

"Well what can I say I'm drawn to beauty." Miroku said pulling Sango into a hug. Sango just blushed and smiled.

"All that mushy stuff isn't for me." Inuyasha said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Before Kikyo died you two were so mushy it was sickening." Miroku said

"Hey that was her not me."

"Oh yea. Remember 'Kikyo I'll follow you to the deepest depths of hell' or 'I'll become a full human and stay by your side.'" Miroku said teasingly

"I said those in private. How did you hear them?"

"You aren't exactly a soft speaker."

"I think it's sweet that you can say such romantic things." Kagome said

"Alright can we drop this?" Inuyasha said irritated.

They continued talking amongst themselves when Inuyasha smelled something.

"*sigh* I forgot he goes here now." Inuyasha said

"Who?" Miroku asked

"The wolf."

"HOLY SHIT I FORGOT ALL ABOUT HIM!" Miroku said

"Oh boy he's gonna be pissed." Inuyasha said

"There you are you fucking asshole! That fucking charms took two fucking days to fucking wear off!" Koga yelled.

"Why didn't you come find me?" Miroku asked

"I didn't know where the fuck you were! Hakkaku and Ginta got lost in the school. After the second day the damn thing finally burned off."

"Calm down Koga. I'm pretty sure Miroku didn't mean to leave you paralyzed." Kagome said

"Thank you Kagome. You've released my anger. If you ever get tired of hanging around that mutt you're always welcome to join my group." Koga said taking Kagome's hand in his and stared into her eyes.

Kagome started blush. This moment was broken when Inuyasha punched Koga in the head.

"What the fuck mutt!"

"What?" Inuyasha said

"You punched me."

"All I did was thrust my fist forward and your head just happened to be there."

"You trying to start a fight?"

"No. I just punched you in the head because it was healthy you dumbass."

"Ok that's enough. Inuyasha sit boy." Kagome said

"What? I'm not a dog!" Inuyasha said

"Sorry I've just always wanted to say that."

"O…K… If you're done I gotta go." Inuyasha said

"Where?" Koga asked

"Well as if's it's any your business but I have to go claim my house."

"House?" Kagome asked.

"Yea I thought I told you. That jackass Sesshomaru just told me that my father paid for a house before he died. If I don't claim it today then it's up for grabs."

"Why doesn't your brother use it?" Miroku asked.

"He rules the western lands. He doesn't need a house. He sleeps anywhere. Even when we had that house on the outskirts of town he never stayed in it. He'd just show up every now and then." Inuyasha said. "While I'm on the subject, does anyone know how to use this?" He said pulling out the black jewel he got from his brother.

"I know what that is. I'll tell you how to use it but you have to follow my instructions 'cause this thing can kill you." Koga said

While Koga explained the jewel to Inuyasha, Kagome looked confused.

"Ok why is he helping him if they're enemies?" Kagome asked

"They just fight a lot but will help each other out when need be." Sango said

After Koga was done explaining Inuyasha had the biggest confused look on his face.

"Here I'll write it down. Follow the Instructions directly or else you'll kill yourself." Koga said writing the instructions on a piece of paper and handing it to Inuyasha.

"How do I know that these directions won't get me killed?"

"Trust me. When I kill you it wont be because of cheap tricks."

"Um… WTF does this say?" Inuyasha said looking at the paper.

"I thought you could read. I guess I overestimated you." Koga said taking the paper from him.

He looked at the paper and realized that it was written in wolf language, a way of writing designed for wolves.

"Um…" Koga said

"Let me see that jewel." Sango said

"Here" Inuyasha said handing her the jewel

"I know what this is. It's a heavy storage container. Koga's right it can kill you. Due to it being so dangerous they stopped selling it so it's hard to come by. We used to use it back when my family used to move a lot. One guy from our village got killed by this." Sango said handing him back the jewel. "I can show you how to use it."

"Why is it called a heavy storage container? It's pretty light to me."

"Squeeze it."

Inuyasha squeezed the jewel and it increased greatly in size and weight. He fell to the ground with the jewel crushing his hand.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH! Sango get this damn thing offa me." Inuyasha screamed

"Oh sorry bout that." Sango pushed a button that said suppress and the jewel went back to it's original size and weight.

"A little warning would of been great!" Inuyasha said holding his hand which looked broke.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked looking worried.

"Yea I'm fine." he said

"But it looks broken."

"It is."

"Then let's go to the infirmary."

"Nah I'm fine."

"But what about your hand."

"I got it." Inuyasha cracked his boned back into place.

"Eww that's disgusting. doesn't that hurt."

"Yea, a little. Sango can you come with me and help me with this."

"Sure I'm not doing anything in class." Sango said

"Well we should be back before class starts but then again we may not."

"Then I'm going too. Can't have my girlfriend going to my best friend's house alone. He might get grabby." Miroku said

"A…Are you kidding me? Sango and I have spent plenty of time alone. In fact we slept in same room for three days straight when that bad storm hit." Inuyasha said.

"Yea Miroku he's not you. I think you just don't want to go to class. Am I right?" Sango asked

"Umm…No. Ok maybe." Miroku said

"Fine you can go. Kagome what about you?" Inuyasha

"Nah I have a test that I can't miss." Kagome said

"Suit yourself. Now the task of getting out the school."

"I thought this school was open campus." Koga said.

"Holy crap you've been so quiet I forgot you were there. You should do that more often. But yea it is open campus but we've left and not come so muck that Kaede said for the rest of the month we aren't allowed to leave. We still do, we just come back before class starts." Inuyasha explained

"Whatever you guys do just know that if you get caught I will be there to laugh my ass off." Koga said walking away

"Yea thanks ass clown. Ok now to get past the guard."

"You mean the guard that's sleeping?" Kagome said pointing towards the sleeping guard.

"Yea he's apparently some sort of nocturnal demon." Miroku said

"OK why the hell did they hire a nocturnal demon as a security guard?" Kagome asked

"His senses and abilities are heightened while he's sleep. See look." Inuyasha said as he picked up a spoon and threw it at the guard.

The guard caught it and immediately threw it back, hitting Inuyasha in the head while he was still sleep.

"Keep testing me Inuyasha and you'll catch hell." The guard said waking up then going back to sleep.

"We can probably leave from the roof. Its more than likely the best way to go." Sango said.

"Ok then let's go." Miroku said.

"Well see ya I guess." Kagome said walking away.

"Wait. Kagome come here." Inuyasha said. "If that wolf tries anything don't be afraid to go for the nuts." He whispered

"Ok" She said laughing

When they got to the roof they looked up and saw a giant feather flying in the air.

"Its that Kagura?" Miroku asked

"Yea, you know that girl hasn't been in class since the whole Naraku incident." Sango said

"Enough of that. Let's get outta here before we get caught." Inuyasha said leaping of the building.

"Right" Miroku and Sango said together. "Kilala let's go."

*mew* The two tails cat as she sleepily crawled outta Sango's pack. She transformed and Miroku and Sango climbed on. Kilala started after Inuyasha. They stopped at Sango's house for some supplies they needed for the jewel then head off to Inuyasha's place. After ten minutes, Kilala and Inuyasha felt a surge of power hit them and sped up. Miroku and Sango didn't notice since they aren't affected by the barrier.

"We're here." Inuyasha said as he landed.

Miroku and Sango landed and Kilala turned back into her kitten form. She crawled back into Sango's pack, curled into a ball and went back to sleep. The house was nothing special. It was two stories. Not much to it.

"Yow know when you said that your father paid for it, I expected more." Miroku said.

"Me too." Sango said

"Well it's only temporary. This was for anyone who wanted it." Inuyasha said

"Well let's see what the inside looks like." Miroku said walking up to the house.

"Miroku wait… never mind go ahead." Inuyasha said

Miroku only to be electrocuted by an invisible barrier. He fell to the ground smoking.

"HAHAHAHA! That's what you get for putting that charm on me." Inuyasha said said helping him up and still laughing.

"You're a dick you know that."

"How do you dispel the barrier?" Sango asked

"Well from what Sesshomaru said any of the families possessions should do the trick. Stand back." Inuyasha said as he took Tetsusaiga out.

He stepped forward and took a swing at the barrier only to be electrocuted. He too fell to the ground smoking.

"HA! Serves you right you son of a bitch." Miroku said laughing uncontrollably.

While Inuyasha was on the ground the barrier dissolved.

"I guess there was a delay. Why didn't you just toss the sword into the barrier." Sango said

"You know he doesn't think that far ahead." Miroku said

"Ok now that that's done shall we continue.?" Inuyasha said dusting himself off.

"Yea here take these." Sango said handing him some strips of paper. Some long and some fat.

"What are these for?"

"When you in in house, section off each room with the long strips. Write the type off room on each strip. If the strip is shared b two rooms then draw a line where the rooms separate. You following me?" Sango explained.

"Yea what about the fat pieces?"

"Go section off the rooms then I'll tell you."

"Ok fine. Be right back." He said running to the house.

A few minutes later Inuyasha came running back.

"I just thought about something, Miroku you could of helped.

"But I didn't." Miroku said

"Explain to me why we're friends again."

"Because you love me."

"That's a funny joke."

"Can we move on?" Sango said.

"I guess." Inuyasha said.

"Ok you labeled all the rooms right."

"Goddamn it I knew I forgot something. You got a pen?"

"Here." Miroku said as he gave him a pen

"Thanks."

About 5 minutes later he came back out.

"K now what?" He asked

"You sure you labeled all of them?" Sango asked

"Yea"

"Now put four strips around the house and label them house."

He went and did what she told him.

"K now what?" He asked

"Now take the jewel and squeeze it-"

"Hell no! It crushed my hand last time."

"Let me finish. Squeeze it and immediately drop it."

Inuyasha did just that. The jewel increased in size like it did before.

"Now press open."

He pressed a button labeled open and a glowing portal door expanded. He peered inside and saw nothing.

"Where's all my stuff?"

"You have to go inside. It leads to the container's storage space. Before you go inside let me tell you what to do. Take the fat pieces and label everything in there. Write what it is and what room it belongs to. After that hit the auto sort button by the gate. As soon as you do that get out of there because you got like 5-10 seconds before everything shoots out. You can be crushed easily."

"Ok be right back…I hope." He said walking into the gate.

After a few minutes Inuyasha finished he pressed the sort button on his way out like he was told. He ran out and joined Miroku and Sango.

"What now?" he asked.

As he said that the jewel encased the house, flashed a blinding light and then returned back to it's original size except it was white instead of black.

"Cool. Is that it?" Inuyasha asked picking up the jewel which was very hot.

"Yep. You can go inside and all your stuff should be in place. Or at least in the right room." Sango said.

"Why is it white now?"

"Oh uh…Now I remember. These things take up a tremendous amount of magic so it takes a while to recharge. When it returns back to it's original color then it's ready."

"How long until it recharges?"

"It varies. If it depending on the jewel."

"Oh shit. As much as we'd love to check out your new house we gotta get back to school before Kaede finds out that we left." Miroku said looking at his phone.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna stay here. Just tell Kaede I got sick or something." Inuyasha said.

"Ok fine. Kilala let's go." Sango said.

Kilala transformed and Miroku and Sango climbed on. They said good bye and took off.

"Well I guess I'll check out that town down the road." Inuyasha said to himself as he walked into his house.

Since there wasn't much to explore around his house he took a shower and got dressed. The Demon Dog Gang is an old gang. It was run Inuyasha's father's father, then his father, then his brother and now him. I was one of the largest and most powerful gangs ever. Sesshomaru got bored with it and left it. The gang disbanded so when Inuyasha took over he didn't have anymore members. Nevertheless the Demon Dog Gang is still a highly regarded gang so other gangs try to beat them in order to make a name for themselves. Since Inuyasha didn't want to be recognized he didn't put on his usual clothes. Instead he put on a white shirt under a black zip-up hoody, black pants, black shoes, even though he doesn't like shoes, and black sunglasses to hide his appearance. He pulled his hood over his silver hair and left.

He went to the nearest city which was a little ways away. He made it to the city in a few minutes. It was another hybrid city with demons and human living together and a suppression barrier. Inuyasha was exploring the town when he saw a man walking his way. The man was carrying a large weapon on his shoulder. The weapon looked like a giant halberd.

"That thing has to weigh a ton. Well he smell like a human but that aura I'm sensing. There's no doubt it's a demonic aura but I don't think it's coming from him. The halberd maybe? There's no way a normal human can control a demonic weapon that powerful. He also has the feint sent of blood on him." Inuyasha thought to himself still walking

Inuyasha decided that he was a soldier or a cop and dismissed his suspicion. People ran inside as the man walked passed. When they walked passed each other Inuyasha got a good look at him. The man had a plus shaped tattoo on his forehead and had a long ponytail. The man stopped and smiled.

"Heh found you." The man said taking his weapon off his shoulder.

The man charged him and swung. Inuyasha turn around only to see metal heading straight for his face.

**Ok I'm finally done with this chapter. Well I won't say that the next chapter will be up soon because I don't how much free time I will have. I was lucky cause Veteran's Day meant no school which gave me time to finish. Rate and Review please! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo what's up this is Reaper5 here bringing you another chapter of Demon City, I know it's been awhile since my last update but school's been keeping me busy along with my ps3. Well anyway here's chapter 5 (I think).**

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha dodged the blow that would have surely been fatal had he not. He pulled out his sword, which he kept hidden in his hoody.

"Who are you and what do you want you son of a bitch!" Inuyasha said taking a fighting stance.

"Relax I'm not here to fight you, at least not now." The man said

"Bullshit! You don't attack someone and expect not to fight asshole."

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven."

"Band of Seven? That's impossible. My brother, Sesshomaru, slaughtered the entire gang in that failed attempt to take the Western Lands from him. There's no way that you can standing here now. And even if the leader happened to survive there's no way he would have the balls to challenge me knowing who I am. Now tell me who are you really or I'll get to cutting."

"First thing is that you need to watch who you talk to like that because one day it'll get you killed. Second I already told you who I am. You seem to be misinformed about that whole operation but that's neither here nor there. I want to give you a fair warning."

"About?"

"That the next time we meet, I'll be taking that silver-haired head of yours off your shoulders. After we eliminate your pathetic little gang we'll take over this city. Then after a while who knows, maybe we can avenge of defeat in the Western Lands."

"Pretty smug of you to tell me your plans isn't it jackass."

"Well I can tell you, knowing that there's not a damn thing you can do about it." He said walking away.

"Well the next time we meet, the Band of Seven will have find a new leader!" he yelled as Bankotsu disappeared from view.

He put his sword up and pulled back on his hood, which fell off when he dodged Bankotsu's blow.

"How the hell did he figure out who I was?" he thought to himself.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time for school to let out.

"Well I guess I'd better take Kagome home." He said to himself as he took off.

He didn't have time to change so he just went in his street clothes. After running for awhile he made it into the city and soon onto school property. He made it with a couple if minutes to spare so he leaned against he gate and waited. He was deep in thought when the bell rang and all the kids walked out. The sound of the bell snapped him from his thoughts.

"Who is that creepy guy over there?"

"I don't know but he look suspicious." Some of the kids were saying as they walked passed as they couldn't recognize him.

"If they couldn't recognize me then how did that Bankotsu guy figure it out just by looking?" Inuyasha said to himself.

He zoned out again and didn't notice Kagome pass by. He again snapped from his thoughts and noticed her walking and ran up to her.

"Yo Kagome." He said as he grabbed her shoulder from behind.

Kagome turned around and only saw this figure dressed in black. She screamed, elbowed him in the nose, kicked him in the shins and pushed him to the ground. As he fell, his hood fell off revealing his silver hair.

"Oh my god Inuyasha is that you?" She said looking more closely at his face.

"Naw. It's just some guy that looks like me. Of course it me." He said getting up and rubbing his nose.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"I can see that."

"Anyway why are you dressed like that, I don't think I've ever seen you wear anything but your red clothes."

"I wear other things when I'm on the streets and don't have to go anywhere."

"Oh well why are you here?"

"To take you home."

"You didn't have to come all the back here just for that you know."

"Well I know Sango and Miroku had something to do after school so…"

"Wait how'd get that cut on your cheek?" she said staring

"Cut?"

He touched his cheek and felt the cut with dried blood under it.

"What the hell? Did Bankotsu do this? I didn't even feel it." He said to himself

"What'd you say?"

"Uh nothing. Must have got it when I passed by a sharp branch or something. The trees by my house are pretty strong and pointy." He said as he pulled his hood back on.

"Yo Kagome glad I caught you." An approaching voice said

"I know that voice and that stench. Fucking wolf boy." Inuyasha said

"Come on be nice Inuyasha." Kagome said

"I'll try but if that wolf says anything I can't guarantee his safety. Even though I'm not allowed to draw Tetsuaiga within school property, I'll still claw his throat out." Inuyasha said

"Look if you stay hidden under your hood then I doubt he'll recognize you." Kagome said

"Fine." Inuyasha said as he pulled his hood onto his head

"Ok now don't say anything." Kagome said as Koga approached them

"Hey Kagome." Koga said

"Hey" she said

"Who you the hell is this creep."

Inuyasha started a growling softly and Kagome gently elbowed him to get him to stop.

"Uh he's a friend of my mom's. What do you want?"

"Well there's this new restaurant opening up today and I wanted to know if you wanted to go check it out."

"Uh now's not a good time. My mom wants me to help with arranging the furniture."

"Oh well you know I can help. Where do you live I can-"

"No need, we have all the help we need." She cut him off

"Well you need a ride I can run you to your house. I know that mutt ran off and left you to walk. I mean I don't even know why you hang out with that weak half-demon dog shit anyway. His whole gang is a joke compared to my gang."

"That's it! I'm sick of you! "Inuyasha said as he ran up and punched Koga in the face.

"I knew it was you mutt!" Koga said rubbing his nose

"You must not like living to be talking all that shit."

"Oh I love life and it's gonna be so much better once I beat the shit outta you."

"Please there's nothing you or your little circle jerk of a gang can do to me. I can take all of you out without even trying."

"That's gonna be hard to do while your in the ICU (Intensive Care Unit for those who don't know) after I break every bone in your body.

"Come try it. I'm in a bad mood and I need a punching bag."

"We'll see how smug you are when you're dead!" Koga said as he lunged at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sidestepped but Koga anticipated this and flipped onto his hands and brought his feet to Inuyasha's chin, hard. Koga then flipped onto his feet and lunged at Inuyasha for a follow-up attack but Inuyasha recovered too quickly and Koga lunged right into Inuyasha's fist. Koga was knocked to the ground by the punch but quickly sprang back up. He jumped up and flying kicked Inuyasha in the chest. As soon as it connected Inuyasha grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. Koga managed to kick Inuyasha off and scrambled to his feet. They were about to begin exchanging blows when Kagome stepped in between them and they stopped immediately upon realization that she was there.

"Can you stop this? I'm sick of you two fighting. Look Koga, I appreciate the offers but some other time, ok?" Kagome said.

"Fine. This fight ain't over mutt." Koga said leaving.

"This fight won't be over until one of us is dead, wolf ass. Inuyasha said then said under his breath. "With any luck your death will be soon."

"You ok?" Kagome asked wiping some blood from Inuyasha's face with her sleeve.

"This is nothing. That wolf couldn't do any real damage to me. Why the hell did he have to transfer here. I think he came here specifically to piss me off."

"Inuyasha I thought you were sick." A voice said from behind.

"Shit that voice can only belong to one person." He said as he turned around. "Oh hi Principal Kaede. Yeah it's a demon illness and it passes over in a few hours. I get it all the time."

"Oh really I used to be a nurse at a demon hospital. If you get it all the time then you should know the name of it. What is it?"

"Uh it's called umm…Demon…strious…umm let's go Kagome!" he said as he picked her up with one arm and ran off.

"Next time I skip school and come back to get something, remind me to leave school grounds as soon as I get it." Inuyasha said as he landed on a roof to put Kagome down.

The next week went by normally. Inuyasha decided to only tell Miroku about Bankotsu in order to not get the girls too worried before he understood the situation. One day Inuyasha took Kagome to visit Shippo's house, which is outside the barrier, because Shippo contracted the flu and Kagome had some medicine for him.

"There just take that and go to sleep and when you wake up take some more." Kagome said

"Thanks." Shippo said

"Well I'll leave you to sleep. Oh and remember to take that blue stuff ever four hours. Let's go Inuyasha." She said heading toward the door.

"Ok see ya" Shippo said

"Bye" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison as they left.

They were heading in the direction of Kagome's shrine when Kilala cut them off. They immediately knew something was wrong when they noticed that she was alone. Kilala motioned in the direction she came from then took off.

"I think she wants us to follow her." Kagome said

Inuyasha took off after her. Kilala was going slow until she noticed Inuyasha following her then sped up.

"I don't like this." Inuyasha said

"What?"

"If you've noticed we're heading in the direction of the school. I don't know what's going on but I have a feeling that it's not gonna be good."

They raced on and reached the school. They saw the building on fire and Sango and Miroku lying on the ground. Miroku was unconscious but Sango was awake but injured.

"Sango! What happened? Kagome go check on Miroku." He said as they landed.

"Right" Kagome said running towards Miroku

"Sango are you ok?" Inuyasha said

"Yea I'm fine"

"Can you sit up?"

"Yea I think so" she slowly sits up and cringes to the pain.

"Whoa don't over do it." He said helping her to sit up

"I'm ok."

"What happened?"

"Miroku and I came back here to go to the library when a group of people attacked the school. Thankfully we were the only ones here."

"Did they tell you who they were?"

"All they said was to tell that pathetic excuse for a half demon that they'll be back to take that silver-haired head of his off his shoulders."

"Did you really have to repeat that word for word?"

"Well you asked."

"Anyways you should go get yourself checked out. By the look of your wounds they won't heal properly on their own."

"Yea, help me up." Inuyasha helped to her feet. "Kilala come here."

Kilala, now in her kitten form, trotted over to Sango and transformed. Inuyasha helped Sango onto her back. Then he placed the unconscious Miroku on as well.

"Don't worry we'll take care of the school."

"Ok. Kilala let's go." She said.

They took off as soon as Sango had a good grip on Miroku.

"What should we do call the police?" Kagome said

"Nah that'll cause too many complica-" Inuyasha cut himself off when he heard something.

"What's wron-"

"Shh. I think I hear something." He cut her off "Shit!"

"What?"

"There's someone screaming inside. Wait here I'll go get them out." he said running up to the building.

Inuyasha ran through the building of which the scream came from, dodging the obstacles of the crumbling building.

"If the screams are coming from that direction then they have to be in the gym." He said to himself and ran through fires and over crumbling pieces of the school.

"It's a good thing all my clothes are made of fire rat." He said to himself as he pressed on.

He went straight for the human gym since the demon gym is sealed every night to let the barrier can recharge. He burst through the door and ran in without thinking. It was so dark that he couldn't see anything.

"Where are you!" he yelled.

"Well, well if it isn't Inuyasha." A voice said.

The gym was dark and heavy with a thick mist.

"Who's there…shit whatever this stuff is it's making it hard to breathe."

"See I told you that he'd show up if we acted like helpless school kids." The voice said

"Fine I guess I owe you twenty bucks." Another voice said

"Oh my, he is a cutie. Long beautiful hair, cute dog ears, a pretty face, oh I just wanna cut him up!

"Well I've provided my poison screen like you asked and now I'll take my leave."

"Tell Bankotsu that I'm gonna be awhile but I'll try to leave him alive."

"We all know how you get carried away."

"I thought you were leaving Mukotsu."

"Fine. I'll report back to Bankotsu. Try to contain yourself." Mukotsu said leaving through a back door.

"I think it's about time you tell me what the fuck's going on here." Inuyasha said

"You're cute but you sure are rude. My name is Jakotsu, second in command of the Band of Seven (changed his position for a reason). ***RING* **Oh hold on I gotta take this." Jakotsu says pulling out a phone.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Inuyasha said to himself.

"Good news! Bankotsu said that I can have you all to myself!" Jakotsu said

"Look lady I don't know what your problem is but even if you're partway involved in this I won't hold back!"

"Lady? Oh how sweet of you. I know I'm pretty but I'm a man."

"I never said you were pre- What the hell did you just say! That's just disturbing!"

"Don't worry we're gonna have lots of fun. Oh and FYI, this mist that your currently breathing is a slow acting poison to level the playing field. With you being a half demon and me being a human, the power difference is far too great. I have the antidote and if you beat me, I'll give it to you. If you can't then you won't have to worry about an antidote. It's gonna be a shame to blood stains on that beautiful silver hair of yours."

"What about you. You're breathing in the same poison."

"Nice of you to worry about me but this poison only affects people with demon blood running through their veins."

"Shit. Well I guess I gotta end this quick."

"The suspense is killing me! Let's go pretty boy." he said as he lunged at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged and drew his sword. He turned and looked at Jakotsu and got cut in the arm from the side.

"Shit I didn't even see him move. How'd he attack me from the side?" Inuyasha said to himself.

"Oh you like snake sword. It's very unpredictable." Jakotsu said as the part of the sword that hit Inuyasha retracted.

"Shit." Inuyasha said as he started to run. "With this mist I can barely see. Maybe I can spread it a little. Wind Scar!" he yelled as he slammed his sword against the ground.

Three wind strikes ran against the ground and scattered the mist. The human gym is also reinforced with special magic to make it nearly indestructible. However, due to the fires and the attack the spell weakened and the Wind Scar caused three lines to appear against the ground. The mist cleared but Jakotsu was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell did he go?" Inuyasha said looking around

"You know you really shouldn't let me get behind you." Jakotsu said as he stabbed Inuyasha in the back and sent him flying across the gym with a kick.

Inuyasha caught himself and came to a sliding stop. He quickly moved to dodge Jakotsu's sword as it came flying at him. Inuyasha lunged at him but Jakotsu dodged it and cut him in the side. Inuyasha retreated to the other side of the gym and Jakotsu's sword wasn't too far behind. As soon as it hit the ground, Inuyasha stepped on it and delayed its return for a second. He used this surprise to attack.

"Adamant Barrage!" He shouted as he swung his sword.

Shards of adamant came flying towards Jakotsu. He dodged most of them but one managed to catch him in the arm.

"You're just full of surprises. Strong and cute such a wonderful combination." Jakotsu said, taking the shard out of his arm.

"It's difficult to figure out where his sword's going next. I got lucky that time 'cause it traveled in a straight line. Good thing I'm wearing shoes or my feet would have been cut up for sure." Inuyasha thought to himself. "I gotta think of something quick. Backlash Wave maybe? No, he doesn't have a demonic aura."

"I think after I kill you, I'll go after that little monk friend of yours. He's not as cute as you though but he's up there."

"I guess the only way to shut you up is cut out your tongue."

"Ooh such hostility. Ok then I'll let my sword express my affection." He said his sword made its way toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged and kept running around the gym as Jakotsu's sword kept coming. Inuyasha blocked Jakotsu's sword with his own knocked his own sword out of his hands and flew across the gym.

"Shit this poison is starting take a toll on my body." Inuyasha said breathing heavily.

"Oh sorry about that, you really should try to hold on to your stuff better." He said as he swung his sword at Inuyasha.

**Outside the School**

"Inuyasha is taking a long time inside the school. I hope everything's OK. Kagome said sitting under a tree.

***SUCK***

"Ow, what the f-" she said as she slapped he neck "Ew a flea. I know Inuyasha's a dog demon but fleas. Wait is this flea wearing clothes?" She said looking closely at the flattened flea in her hand.

The flea puffed back up into its normal shape.

"***CLEAR THROAT* **Pardon me miss but I couldn't resist such a lovely juicy looking neck." The flea said

"Oh it talks." Kagome said baffled about the whole thing.

"I'm looking for a half-demon by the name of Inuyasha. Have you seen him?

Oh Inuyasha went into the school a little while ago to rescue some people who were trapped. By the way, way who are you?"

"Oh right. My name is Myoga. I'm Master Inuyasha's servant and I travel the land in search of valuable information."

"I remember Inuyasha saying something about a cowardly, good for nothing insect servant that does nothing but run at the first sign of danger."

"Nice to see Master Inuyasha has such good things to say about me. Anyway you said that he went into the school because people were trapped inside right."

"Yea"

"What happened?"

Myoga couldn't see the school because Kagome had moved away from it because the smoke was too much. The barrier surrounding the school, although weakened, managed to keep the smoke from moving towards the sky so anyone not near the school wouldn't be able to see it.. However it spilled out through the sides. Kagome explained everything that she knew. When she was done, Myoga had a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked

"In my travels, I came across some information about a gang called the Band of Seven. They plan to take out Master Inuyasha's gang and take this territory for themselves. I couldn't really get details of it though."

"I thought the Band of Seven died."

"Some of them did. Only four of them remain. The leader Bankotsu, second in command Jakotsu, third in command Renkotsu (once again changed their positions for a reason), and the ugly, perverted shrimp Mukotsu. The other three, the giant Kyokotsu, the tank Genkotsu, and the wolverine rip-off, Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde Suikotsu all died in that failed attempt to take over the Western Lands from Inuyasha's brother. The gang was too cocky for their own good back then. But now they've gotten stronger and strategically plan stuff out. They recruited Mukotsu after their defeat, well more like slaughter."

"Did you hear about their plans for the school?"

"Well all I heard that they were going to burn it down as a warning."

"Then what's taking so long?"

**Inside the Gym**

Inuyasha made a mad dash for his sword but was cut off by a piece of the ceiling falling down. At this point, Inuyasha's agility and vision was impaired.

"What's wrong Inuyasha, you were so energetic before." Jakotsu said

"Shit my arms feel like wet noodles right now. I gotta get that antidote before I lose consciousness." Inuyasha said hiding behind a piece of the building near his sword.

He ran and grabbed his sword and dodged Jakotsu's oncoming attack. The spell was nearly gone and the building was falling apart. Since the building was reinforced by a spell, they didn't make it to withstand much force. Even the things in the room above were almost too much for the building to withstand alone. The before nearly indestructible school was now crumbling like a wet cookie.

"I gotta end this fast or else the building will kill us both and I'd rather not die that way. Enough time for one final attack before this whole place comes down. Well here goes nothing." Inuyasha said to himself.

With the building collapsing around them, Inuyasha ran at Jakotsu from across the gym, not having enough energy for a special attack. Jakotsu took a defensive position but was thrown off as the floor beneath him gave way. Jakotsu fell into a sitting position against behind him, bleeding heavily.

"Well played pretty boy. Looks like you actually were able to beat." Jakotsu said coughing up blood.

"Now give me the antidote." Inuyasha said in between pants.

"I am a man of my word so here." Jakotsu reached into his shirt and pulled out a small vial of with some weird looking liquid in it.

He handed it to Inuyasha which was now bloody due to his injuries but Inuyasha didn't care, he just wanted to get the hell outta there.

"I originally had Mukotsu make that in case you passed out before the fight ended. Make sure you drink that after you leave or else you'll just breathe the poison back in." Jakotsu said still coughing up blood.

Inuyasha ran out of the gym, which was basically just rubble now, and ran to where he left Kagome. He contemplated helping Jakotsu out but was too weak and injured to carry both himself and him. After he made it to where Kagome was, he saw that the smoke was still too much a human to take and figured that she left. He limped toward the gate and found her in the park next the school. She was sitting on a bench talking to Myoga.

The entire city is comprised of a system of barriers to since the city is integrated. There are special kinds of barriers surrounding specific areas and private ones to those who either have to money to put them up or have the ability to. The park was untouched by the smoke due to a protective barrier that expels any pollution from entering. It will also eject anyone it senses that has the intention to fight within the park, which is why many people eat there for lunch. A few people usually hang out in the park after school for the peace, quiet and fresh air it offers. However, today there wasn't a soul around except for Kagome and Myoga.

"…can be reckless sometimes and- Master Inuyasha, you're back!" Myoga said as he spotted Inuyasha from far away.

He was hopping towards Inuyasha and then stopped halfway as he noticed Inuyasha swaying back and forth. Kagome got up and ran towards Inuyasha, calling his name and noticed his weird behavior. He was too far away for them to notice his wounds.

All Inuyasha heard was muffled voices and saw a very blurry figure running towards him. He still had the antidote in his hand but the poison weakened his body to the point where all his remaining energy was being used to keep him going. After walking a few more staggering steps he finally collapsed in a patch of flowers. Kagome and Myoga ran to him and turned him over onto his back. He no longer had his hoody and his shirt was soaked with blood. He was breathing irregularly and his heart was skipping beats.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha please wake up. What's wrong with him?" Kagome said in distress.

"It appears as though he was in a fight, and a bad one at that." Myoga said

"Wait what's that in his hand?"

Kagome noticed the tip of the vial clench in his fist. She got the vial out of his hand and showed it to Myoga.

"I know this type of liquid but I can't think of what it is. Maybe it- Oh no." Myoga said with a terrified look on his face.

"Wh-what is it? What's wrong!" She said looking worried

"If I'm not mistaken then this is an antidote to a slow acting poison. Quick, Make him drink that, we may not have much time. I'll try to suck out the poison."

Kagome grabbed the vial and fumbled to get it open, nearly dropping it. After she got the vial open and carefully poured it into his mouth, then lifted his head to allow the antidote to slide down his throat, following a couple of tears.

"Now the rest relies on his own strength. He's tough, he'll pull through." a very fat Myoga said.

"Kagome!" A voice said from above.

Kagome looked up to see Kilala coming in for a landing with Sango and Miroku on her back. Sango had her arm in a sling and Miroku also had his arm in a sling along with bandages on his head and ankle. Kilala landed kinda roughly due to her being tired and injured. She also had bandages wrapped around one of her front and hind legs.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"He's apparently been in a fight and got poisoned at the school." Myoga said.

"Who the hell said that?" Miroku said jumping up and down.

"Down here" Myoga said jumping up and down.

"Oh Myoga, haven't seen you in forever. Well since you're here that means whatever danger that was previously here is now gone."

"I resent that."

"Man this has to be like the fourth time this month he's been knocked out."

"Sango can you help me tend to his wounds." Kagome said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sure" Sango said as she and Kagome started to check Inuyasha.

Kagome reached into her backpack and pulled out a first aid kit and some extra bandages then she and Sango got to work.

"So do you have any idea who might have done this?" Sango asked

"Well my guess would have to be the Band of Seven. In my travels I heard that they planned to destroy the school but I guess they must of move up their plans and attack." Myoga said

"I'm well versed in poisons, maybe I can make another dose of that antidote." said Sango

"No that won't work. If you give him another dose they'll cancel out each other. It's all up to him whether he recovers or not."

"At any rate the park's grass isn't a good place for his recovery." Miroku said

"But how can we get him home?" Sango asked

"What about Kilala?" asked Kagome

"She's too tired and hurt. It was a strain on her to bring us back here. I was gonna carry her back home." Sango said as she glanced at Kilala who was curled up in a ball and sleep in the grass in her kitten form.

Miroku was about to say something when they saw a giant weird orange thing flying in the sky.

"Wow that's convenient. Hey Hachi down here!" Miroku yelled to it.

"Oh Master Miroku." It said in a very deep voice

"WTF's a Hachi?" Sango asked.

"That's his name. He's a raccoon dog that is the servant at the shrine I used to live at. Think of him as my equivalent to Kilala. I get my medicine from the shrine but I've never taken you so that's why you never met him." Miroku said as Hachi landed and transformed back into his raccoon dog form.

"Master Miroku I've been looking for you. I bring the medicine for your hand." Hachi said

"Oh that's right I was supposed to go pick it up. Thanks."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Inuyasha and who are all these people?"

"Let me introduce you. This is Kagome, she transferred a while ago. You already know Inuyasha and Myoga. And this beautiful girl right here is my girlfriend, Sango."

"When did you get a girlfriend? I never thought that you'd actually give up chasing girls Master Miroku."

"He hasn't." Sango said giving him a death glare.

They continued to talk amongst themselves.

"Ok can we get back to our dying friend please?" Kagome said irritated.

"Oh right. Uh Hachi do you think you can us to uh where are we taking him guys? His house is too dangerous and plus we can't get into it anyway." said Miroku.

"We can't take him to my house with my parents. They'd flip." Sango said

"Bring him to my house. Just hurry up." Kagome said

"Okay then let's load him up." Miroku said.

Miroku and Sango lifted Inuyasha onto Hachi's back after he transformed. The rest climbed on and they took off for Kagome's shrine.

**Meanwhile at the School**

Jakotsu was lying in the ruble of the school an inch away from death when Renkotsu walked up.

"Look at the mess we made." Renkotsu said walking up to Jakotsu

"Yea we sure did a good job of taking this school down." Jakotsu said coughing up blood.

"I never thought that you'd lose especially with Mukotsu's poison running through his veins." He said putting his hand into his pocket.

"I should be able to recover from these wounds after some time."

"No you're not." Renkotsu said as he pulled two small bombs from his pockets and lit them.

"Oh I understand. I got to fight the fight I've always wanted. I have no regrets."

Renkotsu tossed the bombs at Jakotsu. The explosion took out the last part of the school that was still standing and ended Jakotsu's life. Renkotsu had already cleared the area before the bombs went off.

"Now that he's out of the way, all that leaves is Bankotsu then this gang is mine. Then I can rebuild it into the perfect gang." Renkotsu said as he ran off.

As Renkotsu ran off a giant bee type insect flew off in the opposite direction.

**Finally I'm done with this chapter. I'm going to try to update soon but I know that school work (and pure laziness) is gonna hinder that process. But I do know what's gonna happen in the next chapter and have started it so let's see how this turns out. Remember the two R's to success, Rate and Review.**


End file.
